Ultimate Thrill Ride
by Nightlyy
Summary: It is time for the ultimate thrill ride, featuring Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Frieza, Cell and Xicor among others, live on the WWE network for just 9.99! Use the hashtag #WWE to follow and take part in the ultimate match up.


**This is WCW levels of overbooking. Have fun! I got this idea from another fic which I will name at the end to avoid spoilers. This sucks compared to that fic but I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Goku was the last one to fall on his ass with a defeated sigh. He groggily looked around and saw the villains laughing and mocking him and his fallen friends.

"Is that all, Goku?" Frieza mocked, wagging his tail.

"Pity, I expected more of a challenge," Cell sighed. "Well Goku, you didn't last very long, did you?"

"This was worthless," freaking Omega Shenron berated the insolent monkey. "I came here for a challenege."

"Yes, we have won. Time to turn you into candy for Buu," Buu said, pointing his banana at the group, making them freeze and curse the saiyan who was responsible for this mess.

"This all your fault, Kakarot!" Vegeta hissed. "You and your stupid lust for battle."

"Dad, this really didn't work out," Gohan groaned. "We barely lasted a minute."

"Fools, time to die," Xicor, the half-God, half-saiyan spoke. Goku couldn't even imagine the dimension he came from, it just seemed….. too far-fetched.

"Well Goku," the omni-king said. "Looks like you and your friends have been defeated."

Vegeta wanted to throttle Goku for putting them in this situation. After gaining the king's favor, Goku was granted one wish and he quickly told the emperor that he wanted one more tournament, with the strongest foes available.

The omni-king granted his wish and brought forth the 5 deadliest enemies.

Frieza, who had completely mastered his golden form.

Cell, who had activated Saiyan God cells and had trained to replicate the golden form of Frieza.

Omega Shenron who was the ultimate evil in some retarded alternate universe.

Buu, Zen buu, who had survived in one universe and had absorbed every single thing in his timeline.

And finally, Xicor, the son of Goku from a far far away land.

Despite the raging egos, all of them displayed flawless team work and terrifying power. They dominated the heroes from start to finish. Hell, even Gogeta wasn't able to hold against them. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Gotenks were squashed like jobbers in some crappy indie company.

The crowd, numbered in millions cheered the intended villains, screaming out their souls at the carnage before them.

"As you said, now that you have lost, your universe will be erased," the priest said. "You couldn't answer the ten count and so…. It is done."

"Hah!" Frieza laughed. "Stupid monkeys!" the antagonists exchanged hi-fives and celeberated over the broken bodies of their rivals.

"No, our world!" Bulma cried.

"Goku, you failed us all!" Yamcha cried. "What will we do now?"

"Are you really going to erase our universe?" Goku asked.

"A promise is a promise," Zeno replied. "You lost."

"Finally, an end to our long rivalry," Cell said.

"Unless one of you wants to stand and continue?" Buu said but no one got up. "Thought so."

"Well then," Zeno stood up and the crowd fell silent. "Time to lay waste to the universe- Huh?" his round eyes flashed and he looked at the side with a small frown.

"What's wrong?" the grand priest asked.

"Seems like…." Zeno said after a few seconds. "We have a new challenger from earth."

"Who?" Xicor said. "Who dares?"

The crowd began whispering amongst themselves after hearing the news.

"No one of us is left on earth," Goku said. Everyone from Roshi to Krillin was present in the rafters so who was this new challenger and how did he know that this tournament was happening?

"Who is he?" Vegeta asked with an annoyed sigh. "Can't you kill us already? I have a bad feeling about this."

"There is one final challenger left for you," Zeno said to the group of 5 monsters. "If you beat him, I will finish their universe."

"Bring him out here!" the 5 spoke in unison.

"Oh no… Whoever it is… He'll be a huge underdog," Gohan winced.

"And his name is…" Zeno announced, pointing at the entrance.

…

…..

….

"AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA!"

 **Doo doo do dooo…. Doo doo do doooo!**

The last challenger ran out like a bat out of hell, heading straight for the arena in his rainbow shirt and jorts.

 **Doo doo do dooo…. Doo doo do doooo!**

John Fucking Cena sauntered towards the arena at full speed, running like his ass was on his fire because he was hyped. This is what he lived for!

"Who is that?" Goku blinked. Also, who the hell announced the name? Where did that voice come from?

" **Your time is up my time is now!"**

" **You can't see me my time is now!"**

"Where is that coming from?" Vegeta growled.

Cena saluted the millions and hulked up, taking in the boos from the crowd who sang their own version of his theme song but that didn't bother Cena one bit because he could feel the passion!

The villains were dumb-struck with the whole ordeal. Who was this guy and what was a human doing here?

"I am going to kill him," the heels said in unison, just annoyed by his presence alone.

"Shut it, shut the music!" Vegeta demanded but the theme song played out as Cena saluted the crowd with three fingers, trying to hype them up with his gestures and only got booed mercilessly.

Finally, he threw his hat and his shirt, kissed his dog tags and tossed them away. He pulled out a microphone from his pocket and stated cutting his same old same old promo.

"We've got a lively bunch here tonight!" Cena yelled out and was answered with thunderous boos. "That's what I'm talking about, that passion! I love crowds like you, you are always honest!"

"I got a call from boss over there," he said, jerking his head at Zeno. "That our world and my country, the USA was in trouble…"

"But especially, the WWE which is my life, my passion, was in danger…" Cena said and faced the heels. "I've got news for you; you will not take away that from me! I busted my butt for this company and millions around the world, whether the love me or hate me, pay hard EARNED MONEY to see us compete!"

"What are you even talking about?" Xicor blinked. "Who let him in here?"

"He is going to save us?" Gohan shook his head. "Someone get him out of the arena!"

"I do this for cenation, I do this for fans and I do this because I love it!" Cena said, flexing his muscles and putting on his serious face. "Five one one? You want some, COME GET SOME!"

Cell was getting annoyed and so he voiced his displeasure. "You walk around in an luminous rainbow shirt and headband telling people they can't see you."

"We can see you!" Cell said. "You are a fat 40 year old failed Olympian retard; all of us can see that!"

The crowd cheered like mad at the verbal smackdown from Cell.

Cena stood speechless for a few seconds. He looked up, brought the mic closer to his face for the ultimate comeback.

"You are poopy!"

"BOOOOO!"

"Fight!" Zeno announced.

"Get him!" the 5 heels ran for Cena who ducked low and shot forward, with the pressure and future of the WWE on his shoulders.

"…. I'm going home," Goku sighed, crawling away with his friends. They teleported back to earth, saving themselves from the chaotic battle between John Cena and the deadly 5.

"The champ is here!" Cena shouted with all the passion he had. "Come get some!"

 **"BOOOOOOO!"**

"Time for the ultimate thrill ride. John Cena fights with his heart for the future of this company! Stay tuned folks and remember, you can watch all of this for just 9.99 on the WWE network!"

"You got that right, maggle!"

* * *

 **Who do you think wins the fight? If the response is good then I'll add a second part, do give your predictions for this fight and remember, Cena is figthing for the WWE. Credits goes to Cena vs Mortal Kombat, hilarious fic. Do review and tell me if you want to see more of this or whether I should stop wasting my time with this. :P Bye.**


End file.
